The Wrong Remedy
by AnnLay
Summary: When a new girl comes to the tower she is openly greeted,her name is Remedy.She seems to be freinds with everyone-except Rev...she doesn't like rev.Of corse everyone wants to know why rated for violence.Please R&R.
1. The Arrival

It was a slow day for the loonatics,so everyone was doing basically nothing. All of a sudden there was a knock on thier door. No one heard it except for Lexi though.  
>The female opened the door,she was greeted by a figure in a cloak "may i help you?' Lexi said<p>

"Yes,I am here to join your group" the girl said happily,she was a roadrunner. She has purple hair going down to her waist and bright blue eyes,she smiled and said "I am Remedy"

"Um...we don't take just anyone usually " lexi said,sure they had new members,but they had all had powers

"I do have powers you know" the girl said,Lexi looked at her and said "Well you might need to talk to Ace first" the roadrunner nodded and followed her to the training room,where the rest of the Loonatics except Tech and Duck were at.  
>Lexi said "Hey guys!This is remedy!" the roadrunner was hideing behind all looked confused,untill rev said "Wait-wha?" that was all he could say,everyone turned to him,he said nothing,no one else did either.<p>

"Rev?Yo dude!" kem said,the roadrunner turned to him "Everything cool?"

"Of corse why would it be?" he said,slowing down after every word,he thought

_'Remedy?Hmmmmm' While Remdy thought_

_'Flame?Hmmmmm"_


	2. Rev and Rem

The Loonatics stood there,Rev frowned slightly,then smiled all of a sudden and said

"Rem!" he bolted over to the girl and started talking to fast for anyone to understand to the girl,she rolled her eyes

"Um...Rev?" Ace said,Remedy sighed and grabbed the Roadrunners beak,silenceing him,she let go.

Rev smiled and said "Rem!What even happened to you!I haven't seen you in forever!" clearly the roadrunner was shocked to see this female

"And who is this chick?" Duck asked

"Her name is Rem" rev said simply,looking at the girl next to looked at him back,they both were haveing the same flashback

_'Flame' Rem said,looking at rev 'Are you sure this is safe?'_

_'Of corse it will! have I ever lead you two wrong!" Rev said,looking at his little brother Rip and Remedy,Rip groaned,untill remedy grabbed his smiled and said "Fine,whatever'_

_Rev turned the thing on,then-just a huge disaster-_

They both stopped haveing the flashback,to horrified to remember the rest.

"Rev,are you ok?" tech said to the roadrunner,putting his hand on his shoulder

"What!Oh yeah fine!" rev sputtered out quickly

"If you say so" the coyote said,looking at Rev closely

Rev said to remedy "What brings yah here?" the femlae ignored him "mabey we should go somewhere together,so you can meet my team and we can get reaquainted...I can call Rip if yah want"

"No!" the girl said,they all just noticed something,for a roadrunner she talked-well _normal_ like any of them would.

"Great!Then we can go ice skateing!" he grabbed her and they all Ice skateing


	3. Ice Skateing

Rem,rev,and tech were together,the other spread out elsehwere,Tech was just watching the roadrunners Ice skate.

Remedy was using her hand in the skates,Rev next to her looking concerned...he said "Remedy!that is dangerous!"

"Light up Flame!" Rem said,flipping out of the skates,Rev stopped...the skated spun around him,putting a hole in the ice,Rev fell through with a splash

Rem landed safely ,her fett in the skates now,she giggled,Revs head popped up,the ice frozen around him

"Um...you need help rev" tech said

"No i got it!" the roadrunner said,they could now see fire in the water,and two red blurs,the ice craked and rev went flying out,a trail of fire behind him an he landed

"Ha ha ha rem" rev said,water dripping from his clothes

The three went to the other side of the lake,they saw Duck,Ace,Lexi,Slam,Matla(property pf me),Kem(property of me),And Jacques (Property of Vulpinesnow)

Rem was smileing widely,laughing,and tech was tanding next to rev,who was now shivering with a blanket drapped over him.

"Are you ok rev?" Lexi asked

"Y-y-y-yeah" the roadrunner stuttered.

Rem said "Wasn't that fun?" they all looked at ehr and she laughed

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yeah...f-f-f-f-f-f-fu-fu-fu-fu-fun" rev stumbled,sarcasam in his voice  
>"i wonder what is up with those two" Duck said rudely,the rest of them shrugged<p>

Tech said "Whatever it is has something to do with the female roadrunner"

no one had to say anything,they all agreed with Tech.


End file.
